


Know Your Value (Art)

by aw_writing_no



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 13:32:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18053450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aw_writing_no/pseuds/aw_writing_no
Summary: When one of Howard’s experiments goes awry, an entirely different Margaret Carter appears in the lab. After a several failed attempts to get her back to her own dimension, Peggy and Margaret commiserate about being a woman in a male-dominated profession over several glasses of champagne. One thing leads to another -- after all, who understand Peggy’s desires better than herself?





	Know Your Value (Art)




End file.
